Venganzas en Halloween
by Melissandre
Summary: Los años transcurren en la casa de los asesinatos pero ¿cuánto importa el tiempo cuando estás muerto? Viejas heridas sanan y otras nuevas aparecen. Se crean alianzas y la esperanza de estar en un mejor ambiente para toda la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

Nimiedades

Desde la muerte de toda su familia Marcy había decidido vender la propiedad amoblada, tal vez así podría cerrar un trato de nuevo, claro que la casa ya tenía un nombre, y si el resto de la gente había olvidado su reputación, lo que le ocurrió a su familia revivió todo aquello.

El tiempo transcurría, pero cuando estás muerto no se puede calcular con precisión ¿dos años? su hermano Jeffrey ya estaba caminando y diciendo sus primeras palabras, nunca pensó que todo el asunto de ser la hermana mayor iba a resultarle tan reconfortante. A veces, cuando estaba con él y ambos reían, lo veía de reojo, en una esquina, tras una ventana, siempre que reía, Tate volvía a aparecer, sin embargo no se acercaba. Desde que le había dicho que se fuera no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra, y por ella estaba bien, en realidad aún no podía perdonar que violara a su madre y después mantuviera una relación con ella como si nada. Pensar en esas cosas la ponía de mal humor, habían días que lo único que quería era irse de esa casa, generalmente, cuando tenía esos deseos hablaba con Moira

-De nuevo me siento así, con ganas de escapar – La chica tomó un sorbo de café –al menos antes podía centrar mis frustraciones en los cortes de mis brazos, ahora eso me parece inútil.

-Muchas cosas te parecerán inútiles en esta situación, comer, ir al baño, incluso dormir – Moira le dedicó una sonrisa – Pero hacerlas nos hacen seguir cuerdos, no querrás quedar como Nora ¿cierto?

Violet subió al baño, comenzó a llenar la gran tina, apagó las luces, cerró las ventanas y cuando quedó todo en tinieblas decidió sacarse la ropa. El agua estaba tibia, era increíble como a pesar de haber fallecido seguía sintiendo cosas así, su cuerpo se sumergió y trató de despejar la mente de alguna manera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero lo sintió, estaba allí, en la silla.

-Después de lo que hiciste tienes el descaro de espiarme en el baño – Violet no abrió los ojos para hablar.

-Tengo serios problemas psicológicos, lo lamento – El chico le habló con ligereza, como lo hizo la primera vez – De todas formas, ya que no hay televisión, debo mantener mi mente ocupada en algo, y sabes lo mucho que me gusta tu cuerpo.

-Pues mi cuerpo y yo no queremos ser vistos – Violet lo miró a los ojos y recordó la frase de Moira…muchas cosas te parecerán estúpidas, pelear con Tate estaba pareciendo algo estúpido, ¿debía seguir con eso? – Pero puede que queramos seguir conversando después. –Las palabras salieron solas, incluso a ella la sorprendieron. El chico salió de baño y ella pensó en voz alta –Al menos siempre tengo la opción de decirle que se vaya.

Tate salió del baño y se fue al dormitorio de Violet, recorrió la cama con sus dedos y recordó cuando se unieron la primera vez, de pronto un sonido lo desconcertó a sus espadas, era Hayden

-¿los tórtolos se reconciliaron?- la chica le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa – Vamos, ella es la que no te habla, no por eso vas a hacer la ley del hielo a todos los fantasmas de la casa.

-Sólo vete Hayden, sabes que nadie te quiere acá – Tate la miró con desprecio.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste el pasado Halloween, cuando me llevaste a la playa – Violet estaba escuchando en la puerta – ups, ¿eso era un secreto?, pensé que lo que habíamos hecho en ese lugar lo era.

Violet salió de la habitación, corrió escaleras abajo y antes de pensarlo de nuevo se encontró con lo que quedaba de su cadáver, cuando no quería que la encontraran se ocultaba en ese lugar. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, ocultando su rostro. Se sentía estúpida ¿cómo perdonarlo? La traicionó, lo hizo, y lo peor es que fue con su madre, y ahora lo hacía de nuevo ¿hasta cuándo debía soportarlo? No volvió en toda la tarde a la casa, siguió ahí en silencio, contemplando el rictus de su cara en el eterno grito silencioso.

Había anochecido, y era momento de salir, decidió ir a caminar por el patio donde el frescor nocturno la reconfortó. Había llorado bastante, pero ya era hora de afrontar el asunto, mal que mal no podría salir de ahí, aún faltaba una semana para tener el único día libre. En medio de su paseo encontró a Travis, quien estaba jugando a las escondidas con las niñas, cuando la vieron ellas corrieron donde su madre

-Hola pequeña, ¿disfrutando de la noche? – Travis le lanzó una sonrisa como de película, ese muchacho era guapo.

-Algo así, pensaba en planear algo especial para halloween- La chica se sentó en el mirador que había construido su padre.

-Cierto, nuestro único día de paseo, pensaba en llevar a las niñas a pedir dulces, nadie se fijará en ellas, el año pasado fuimos con Tate al bar con los otros chicos, los homos, y no fue tan divertido como pensé, sobre todo porque el resto del local nos miraban como carne fresca –Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y sobreactuó un escalofrío – Yo no soy de ese tipo sabes, soy de una sola línea.

-¿Lo pasaste con Tate? – No podía ser, después de lo que Hayden había dicho – pensé que había ido a la playa.

-Pasamos por ahí antes del bar, dijo que era su lugar favorito, sus mejores recuerdos tenían de escenario esas costas – El chico de pronto fijó su mirada en una de las pequeñas, le hacía señas para que siguiera jugando – Me tengo que ir, si salen planes en la noche anótame, de todas formas las pequeñas no pueden madrugar- Salió corriendo tras las quemadas niñitas.

Todo había sido una mentira, nuevamente Hayden estaba entrometiéndose en una relación, claro que esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

¿Qué irá a hacer Violet ahora que sabe la verdad? ¿Podrá esta relación volver a ser como antes?


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Estudios

La pregunta ahora era como vengarse, debía de haber una forma de deshacerse de alguien de la casa, o al menos de hacerla sufrir. Cenó con sus padres, y en la noche decidió ir donde supuso estaría Tate: en el ático con Beau.

Oscuridad, lo único que la guio al chico fue el sonido de sus cadenas.

-Hola grandulón, es bueno verte –le acarició su enmarañada cabellera- deberías bajar de acá, ya te enseñé como sacártelas, ¿recuerdas?-el chico hizo un rápido movimiento y sus manos quedaron libres – ¿jugamos con la pelota esta vez, o prefieres el camión que traje? –Beauregard llegó con el camión y lo hizo llegar hasta Violet, quien se lo envió de vuelta haciendo que él aplaudiera.

-Me preguntaba quien le había traído ese juguete – Violet lo miró –Antes que te alejes, nada pasó con ella, ni siquiera la vi ese día –Se acercó y le tomó la mano –Sabes que nunca podré estar con nadie más-Violet sacó la mano, el roce la había sobresaltado, esa sensación tan incómodamente familiar la descolocaba .

-Lo sé, Travis me contó que saliste con él, por eso he venido – Beau hizo un sonido para hacerse notar – y para jugar contigo también, obvio – la chica le lanzó una dulce sonrisa.

Los tres jugaron durante un rato hasta que el hermano de Tate comenzó a bostezar, ambos lo arroparon y en un momento comenzó a roncar suavemente. Violet rompió el silencio.

-Hayden debe desaparecer – Estaba seria, con un rostro implacable – Debe haber un modo de hacerlo, no sé, sal o algún hechizo.

-¿Crees que a lo largo de los años no se ha tratado algo así? Se han probado múltiples recetas para sacarnos del horno. Nada es duradero, ni siquiera cuando vino Billie Dean pudo hacer algo, esta mierda de casa nos ha atrapado para siempre.

-A pesar de la atractiva negatividad que me muestras no pienso darme por vencida, si hay alguna manera de dejarnos acá, también debe haber una forma de hacernos salir – se le acercó, como si quisiera decirle un secreto – Como las 7 principios del Kybalión, el segundo habla de la correspondencia, como hay arriba, hay un abajo, o sea, debe haber una llave que nos saque de acá, o que expulse a alguien.

Tate se quedó en silencio, sentirla tan cerca de nuevo le ponía la carne de gallina, y escucharla hablar con tanta pasión de algo fue como la Violet de antes, pero ¿su relación podría ser como la de antes? Sus dedos se acercaron a los suyos, y casi como pidiendo permiso comenzó a acariciar la punta de sus dedos, ella no hizo nada, pero tampoco se alejó.

-¿tienes el libro acá? Podría leerlo y ver si se nos ocurre algo – mantuvo la mirada con ella hasta que dejó de mirarlo. -Creo que sí, de todas formas, no quiero que nadie sepa que hablamos de nuevo, quiero que Hayden piense que ganó.

La chica se movió y sus dedos se rozaron con más intensidad dejando a Tate perplejo ¿fue un accidente? Tal vez ella estaba igual que él, sediento de sus besos. Violet miraba por la ventana, acomodó su cabello hacia un lado y cruzó los brazos, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche ¿estaría viendo algo? Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los labios del chico en su cuello, cuando sintió sus manos en sus hombros no lo resistió, se volteó con agilidad y buscó sus labios. Ambos se besaron, como antes, como cuando ella estaba viva, como cuando todo era perfecto, confusamente perfecto, porque así era él, confuso, misterioso y seductoramente indiferente con el mundo. Sus lenguas juguetonas se reencontraron, al principio con nerviosismo, como pidiendo permiso para besarse mutuamente, el calor de ambos, la respiración agitada, era como cuando estaba viva, era como estar viva de nuevo. De pronto todo volvió a la cabeza de la muchacha, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con su madre, las mentiras, el dolor. Se separó con brusquedad y se tapó los labios con la mano, ¿por qué si estaba mal se sentía tan bien? El sentimiento de culpa la hizo salir del ático e irse a dormir. Tate quedó inmóvil, la sensación de tenerla y perderla era peor cada vez. Dejó que se fuera, la escuchó marcharse, y cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba caminó en dirección a su habitación. La puerta le impedía el paso, pero en el suelo había un libro, la lectura comenzaba junto con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría con Violet.

¿Podrá ser todo como antes? ¿Se olvidarán las heridas del pasado después de la venganza?

* * *

Gracias a las 7 personas que me visitaron, espero sigan esta historia :) no duden en dejar comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

Ensayo/error

Violet subió al ático temprano en la mañana, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero una de las cosas buenas que tenía la muerte es que no estaba cansada. Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó sus piernas, pensaba que tendría que esperar mucho tiempo a Tate, pero éste apareció al poco rato, se sentó frente a ella imitando su posición.

.-Leí el libro completo, y no quiero sonar pesimista pero si no sabemos cómo aplicar esas leyes seguimos atascados acá – Se acercó a ella despacio –Aunque hay algo que tal vez valga la pena intentar. -¿Qué? – Había captado el interés de la muchacha. -¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé? - La chica quedó confusa –bueno, te he enseñado bastantes cosas, me refiero a lo que debes hacer para que uno de los de la casa no te moleste – la chica murmuró al mismo tiempo que él - Vete de aquí. -Si me acuerdo, aunque no funciona todo el tiempo, cuando te lo dije ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste…bueno donde quiera que estuvieras?-La chica lo miró con curiosidad. -Cuando te dicen eso no te vas del todo, es como si volvieras donde está tu cuerpo, al menos así lo sentí –Hizo una pausa – Era oscuridad, sólo eso, era estar en el vacío, después de a poco comencé a sentir voces lejanas y las seguí, fue casi una semana, o al menos eso creo. -Bien, con eso podríamos dejarla sin salir en Halloween, no se me había ocurrido. -De todas maneras, creo que yo tardé una semana porque el cementerio donde está mi cuerpo está bastante lejos, pero su cuerpo está acá, como el tuyo, no creo que esté ausente mucho tiempo- ambos se miraron un instante. -Prueba conmigo, así sabremos cuánto se demora una persona que está enterrada en esta casa.

Tate se levantó, no podía hacerle eso, no podría decirle esas palabras tan crueles. -No – su respuesta fue rotunda- no puedo decirte algo así cuando lo único que quiero es lo contrario. -Debemos saber cómo funciona esto, ya sabes que volveré, volveré a ti – Violet le acarició el cabello, trató de hacerlo como el día anterior, con Beau, pero no fue así.

Sus dedos se sumergieron en el rubio cabello del muchacho, cobrando vida propia. No quería tocarlo, sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Debemos hacerlo, depende de nosotros- la chica dio un paso atrás –Dilo -Vete de aquí –nada pasó. -Siéntelo, si no lo deseas no funcionará –el chico miró el suelo – ¡Dilo! –Esta vez le gritó. -¡No puedo! – Los gritos habían asustado a Beau. -¡Vete de aquí! – El sonido fue gutural, grave, y venía de la esquina de la habitación. Esta vez el más débil, en el afán de proteger a su hermano había exiliado a Violet.

Oscuridad. No había nada, era como estar flotando en la nada. La sensación era como estar sumergida en el agua, pero sin la necesidad de respirar. Era tranquilizador, y a la vez angustiante, mientras estuvo ahí pensó en todo lo ocurrido, en las mentiras, en los sentimientos y en él. Sobre todo pensó en él, en su sonrisa, en cómo la hacía sentir especial, en sus labios, en sus besos, sobre todo pasó tiempo pensando en sus besos, y en algo más.

Dos días, habían pasado dos días y aún no sabía nada de ella. Se sentaba frente a su descompuesto cuerpo, aquel con la mueca del grito eterno. No la miraba, simplemente se quedaba en frente repitiendo la misma frase "dijiste que volverías a mí". Nada, otro día pasó, y mientras jugaba con su hermano apareció el patriarca de la familia Harmon

-Donde está Violet – el tono seco que había utilizado sobresaltó a Beau. -Acá no, sólo estamos los Langdon, espero no molestarlo en su mansión doctor –trató de parecer indiferente, sabía que podía leerlo como un libro. -La casa es de todos Tate, lamentablemente –Calmó un poco su tono –me preguntaba si sabías donde estaba, últimamente no he podido dar con ella, y su hermanito la extraña. -No me ha hablado desde la última familia que vino, con la que se entretuvieron con su esposa – le lanzó el camión a su hermano con ligereza – Me encantaría saber dónde se encuentra. -Más te vale seguir así, pequeño desquiciado, y no vuelvas a acercarte a mi familia, ya sabes que nadie te quiere en ella. – Salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. -¿La extrañas? – Beau tomó el camión y lo abrazó –Yo también.

Tate se quedó dormido, abrazado a su hermano, de alguna manera sus constantes ronquidos lo adormecían. Cuando abrió los ojos por la mañana ella estaba ahí, mirándolo como dormía.

-Violet, al fin volviste – El chico se levantó y la abrazó. -¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? – Violet se veía confundida. -Cuatro días, los peores cuatro días que he pasado – La abrazó. Hundió su rostro en su cabello. -Bien, eso servirá…por cierto – La chica miró a Beau –Gracias, ya sabemos quién es el valiente de la familia Langdon. -Mientras no estabas pensé en algo, ¿qué pasaría si más de una persona dice las palabras? Por ejemplo, si ambos le decimos a Hayden que se vaya ¿eso hará que esté más tiempo fuera de casa? -Creo que debemos probar y cómo soy el mejor conejillo de indias debemos buscar a alguien más para que lo diga – la chica se quedó pensando –No pueden ser mis padres, no lo sentirán, sería una pérdida de tiempo. -Los Montgomery, si hablo con Nora de seguro nos ayudarán, podríamos tratar con los gemelos, pero no me fío de ellos, tal vez las enfermeras. -Vamos con los Montgomery, ahora - la chica estaba decidida a hacerlo. -Primero anda a ver a tus padres, recibí una visita no muy agradable- Se le acercó y tomó su mano. -Lo siento – Violet se veía afligida – me gustaría que fuera de otro modo, pero no puedo…ella…ella ha hecho tanto daño, a mi madre, a mí, a nosotros – lo último lo dijo en un susurro. -Lo sé, no tienes nada que decir, ahora sólo baja a ver a tu hermanito, se nota que te ha extrañado – Violet sonrió, pero se notaba que era una sonrisa triste, desanimada. Se fue con su familia. - Beauregard, debo irme por un tiempo, cuida de Violet ¿sí?- el pequeño lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que decía – no puede desaparecer, quizás cuanto tiempo esté lejos, esta vez no podría cubrir sus espaldas – todo estará bien campeón, recuerda que tú eres el fuerte.

Esa noche, cuando Violet fue al sótano a ver al doctor y su esposa lo supo. Él había desaparecido. Norma le dijo lo que le había pedido, y que ella, su esposo y los dos pequeños le habían dicho las palabras, lo habían expulsado. Sólo le dejó una carta, nada más, y lo único que decía era "cuida de Beau, volveré a ti".

¿Cuánto tiempo estarán separados antes de volver a estar juntos? ¿Podrán llevar a cabo el plan que están preparando?

No me dejen comentarios, no quiero leer nada (espero que la psicología inversa sirva con las pocas personas que leen estas historias) 


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

Conspiraciones

Tres semanas, estaban a doce días de la llegada del día de brujas y él no aparecía. La casa tenía muchos inquilinos, pero hacía mucho que no se sentía tan sola. Tres semanas, hablando con Beau sobre sus inquietudes, veintiún días en los cuales vagaba por la casa. Quinientas cuatro horas de aislamiento. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. ¿Qué había cambiado? Antes tampoco lo veía, sin embargo sabía que estaba ahí; cuando jugaba con su hermano, cuando ambos reían, su presencia se sentía a su alrededor. Pero ahora no sentía nada, únicamente el vacío que había dejado tras su despedida. Estaba conversando con Moira en la cocina cuando su madre entró.

-Hola Violet, que bueno verte, últimamente no hemos cruzado muchas palabras ¿no lo crees? – Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa. -Así es, la verdad no tengo mucho de que conversar mamá – Violet no estaba de ánimos como para conversar – no hay novedades en la casa, nadie la ha comprado, a ningún niño se le ha caído una pelota como para decirte algo interesante. -No todas las cosas pasan a nuestro entorno, algunas pasan dentro de nosotros – Moira salió, se notaba que necesitaban intimidad. -Pues por dentro sigue todo igual – Violet no quería hablar, no estaba bien, y temía que su madre lo supiera. -Alto ahí pequeña, algo está mal, lo sé, lo siento como madre – le tomó una mano con ternura –si no quieres habar está bien, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré acá para ti.

Y ahí ella le contó todo, a pesar de no quererlo, pero ¿en quién más confiar sino en su propia familia? Su madre era con quien más se sentía cercana, después de ver la valetía con la que había afrontado todo, desde la invasión a la casa, incluso pasando por la infidelidad de su padre. La fuerza de esa mujer le dio el impulso para contarle lo de Tate, de cómo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado entre ellos la detenía, de los sentimientos que profesaba por el muchacho, de Hayden, de lo que quería hacer para que se fuera y de cómo había llevado al chico a que desapareciera. Ella escuchó con silencio, paciente y receptiva a las palabras de su hija, cuando tomó un respiro más que nada porque las lágrimas ya no la dejaban hablar ella le dijo.

-Tu sabes lo que viví con tu padre, no te diré que perdonar es fácil porque aún hay días en que recuerdo lo que hizo con Hayden, pero en tu corazón sabrás que sentimiento prevalece ¿es el rencor o el amor? – La miró como si esperara una respuesta, pero nada pasó – no pienses que te juzgaré, de tu padre yo me encargo, si es eso lo que quieres.

Se levantó del asiento, y cuando estaba por salir Violet finamente habló -Madre, vuelve – regresó y se sentó a su lado – la verdad hay algo que quiero contarte, algo con lo que necesito ayuda.

Y así fue como le contó a su madre el plan de desterrar a Hayden, al menos por unos días, le dijo que entre más se juntaran a decir eso, más sería el tiempo que estaría fuera.

-Cuenta conmigo, esta noche hablaré con tu padre, Moira también nos puede ayudar – Su madre se veía decidida en conseguir seguidores. -Pienso que Travis también lo hará, recuerda que ella es quien lo encerró acá, tal vez podrías hablar con Chad y Patrick, entre más seamos, más tiempo tendremos lejos a esa perra.

Los comentarios comenzaron, avanzaban los días y poco a poco nuevos miembros de la casa se unían en contra de Hayden, cuando Tate llegó nuevamente al ático Violet estaba ahí.

-Te dije que volvería – el chico se veía cansado, ojeroso y muy demacrado. -Tate – Ella corrió a abrazarlo, en cuanto estuvo rodeado por los brazos de la muchacha se desvaneció. En la madrugada despertó, estaba todo oscuro, pero aun así supo que ella estaba allí. -Violet, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve fuera? – tenía voz de somnolencia. -Cuatro semanas, una por cada persona que te dijo que te fueras – Violet se acercó y colocó su mano en la frente del muchacho en gesto maternal. -No creo tener fiebre, sólo fue difícil volver – el agarró la mano de la muchacha y la besó, luego la puso en su cabeza para que lo acariciara. – Me falta un poco de cariño ¿sabes?, con un poco de tus caricias me sentiré mejor pronto.

Cerró los ojos, ambos lo hicieron en realidad, y se unieron a través de esos delicados dedos en la desordenada cabellera rubia del muchacho. Cuando sintió que se detuvo volvió a abrir los ojos y la buscó con la mirada. -Mañana, cuando podamos salir de la casa y estemos todos juntos en la entrada, se le dirá la frase a Hayden – su mirada fue fría, incluso algo despiadada, pero ¿cómo culparla? -Me parece bien, aunque tengo una pregunta todavía – esta vez su mano alcanzó su cabello y lo llevó detrás de su oreja para despejar su rostro - ¿a dónde vamos a ir luego de eso? -La última vez tú elegiste la cita, esta vez va por mi cuenta – Violet se levantó. -No te vayas, no todavía, estuve demasiado tiempo lejos de ti – Tate tomó su mano y la atrajo donde sí. -No me irá sola, ambos nos vamos a mi cuarto, hay cosas de las que quiero hablar, y no quiero molestar a Beau con nuestros susurros.

No se soltaron las manos, siguieron así, en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ella se tumbó sobre su estómago en la cama y lo invitó a que se sentara en frente. Ambos estaban ahí, tan cercanos que podían sentir el calor del otro en una electrizante tensión que no duró mucho ya que Tate se acercó lentamente para besarla, una vez se juntaron los labios, sus lenguas buscaron el camino ya conocido por los amantes. Al principio ella fue muy tímida, pero la danza que ocurría dentro de sus labios comenzó a cambiar, era ella quien lo buscaba ahora, con ansia y una pizca de desesperación, como si se fuera a terminar aquello que estaba viviendo. Él quería más, y su mano se acercó a la parte superior de su cuerpo, indeciso, no quería romper lo que tenían ahora, quería vivir en ese momento por siempre, pero a la vez anhelaba más, estaban uno junto al otro, unidos en un beso pero él la quería más cerca, la ansiaba desnuda junto a él. Ella lo notó y por lo mismo tomó la iniciativa, le sacó la polera y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, al ver esto Tate decidió hacer lo mismo. Pronto ambos estaban despojados de toda ropa, jadeantes y ávidos por unirse una vez más, como cuando ella estaba viva, como cuando él seguía siendo simplemente un chico. Esta vez el amor venció al rencor, y a pesar de seguir pensando en lo ocurrido, continuó, y pronto ese recuerdo no fue más que una borrosa memoria en su cabeza, lo que seguía nítido era él, solamente él. El amanecer los sorprendió, ya se acercaba, y con él venía el plan, "crónicas de una muerte anunciada" pensó Tate, todos sabían lo que le iban a hacer a la joven mujer menos ella misma o al menos eso esperaban.

¿Funcionará el plan que tienen en contra de Hayden? ¿Se unirán los fantasmas de la casa de los asesinatos por una causa común?

Gracias por los comentarios, por alguna extraña razón no se ven aun, pero llegaron a mi correo.

No duden en dejar algún comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, así voy mejorando cada vez más :D 


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

Planes de Halloween

Había llegado el día, todo estaba preparado. Nadie dijo nada, pero las miradas decían todo, la complicidad se sentía en el ambiente. La casa estaba inquieta. Cada uno quería que llegara la hora de poder dejar, aunque fuera unas horas, el encierro eterno. Hayden se encontró en el pasillo con Violet y le lanzó una risita.

-¿quién crees que sea la elegida de Tate este año? Últimamente lo he visto muy cercano a la enfermera, debe ser porque está siempre húmeda, la suerte de quienes mueren en una tina ¿no crees?

- Puede ser, aunque yo no tengo esos problemas. Si a ti te pasa debe ser porque el embarazo a veces trae algunas molestas consecuencias, eso hace que me pregunte ¿sigues con vómitos y mareos? ¿Lo sientes patear? Claro que es peor no tener al padre para que comparta esta ternurita de etapa que estás viviendo. – La frialdad con que Violet dijo esas palabras hicieron que la muchacha se acercara amenazante -No empieces juegos que no puedes terminar.

Hayden salió de su vista, dejando a Violet con un agradable sabor a victoria en la boca, se fue al ático a encontrarse con Tate, quien a penas la vio la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

-Pensé que jamás subirías – Tate le acarició el cabello.

-Tuve un intercambio de palabras con ella, me alegra saber que durante un buen tiempo no me la toparé por los pasillos – Violet se empinó y lo besó nuevamente.

-Quince personas saldrán esta noche, será una agrado escuchar esas palabras esta vez – Tate entrelazo sus dedos con los de la muchacha y la acercó a la ventana -¿dónde iremos esta noche?

-Hay cosas que te has perdido estos últimos años, espero enseñarte algo yo también –Le guiñó en ojo en una actitud coqueta que rozaba lo infantil – De todas maneras es una sorpresa, prepárate, esta noche será inolvidable.

Violet se fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y comenzó a prepararse para su salida, había pensado en muchas cosas para hacer con Tate, y le había costado trabajo decidirse, finalmente decidió empezar la noche fumando en la vieja piscina donde ahora practicaban skate algunos chicos, luego irían a la playa de él, a saludarla y recordarla, luego, bueno luego vería que hacer.

Estaban ahí, por salir, todos juntos en la entrada de la casa, de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por Vivien.

-A muchos de nosotros nos ha molestado una de las personas que habita este hogar, somos varios quienes repudiamos su presencia, sus crímenes y su descaro para andar por la casa, es hora de que por fin pague por lo que ha hecho, es tiempo de decirle que se vaya –La madre de Violet le lanzó una mirada a Hayden, el resto de la casona la escuchaba.

-¿hablas de Tate? ¿Quién mató a una pareja de esta casa, te violó y por lo mismo provocó tu muerte? Tienes razón querida, deberíamos mandarlo lejos.

-Sabes que la señora Harmon se refiere a ti arpía – Moira se alteró tanto que por un momento fue como escuchar a la joven ama de llaves – desde que llegaste aquí sólo has traído malestar.

-¿y qué diferencia tengo con el rubio? Claro, es joven, no sabe lo que hace, protejámoslo, ¿por cuánto tiempo más?- La chica estaba gritando –No es justo, él me amaba, él me amaba – Su mirada se posó en el doctor Harmon –No los dejes que me lastimen Ben, no de nuevo.

-Ya basta Hayden, todos, es hora de gritarlo uno…dos…tres…-

Todos gritaron ¡vete de aquí! Tras eso hubo un silencio, estaban expectantes a lo ocurrido, como era de esperarse, ella no estaba. Violet se alegró, sonrió y se volteó para celebrar con Tate.

-Lo hicimos, funcio…-La frase quedó inconclusa, sus ojos buscaron en vano por el lugar, Tate no estaba.

Al menos uno de los gritos fue para él, ¿Hayden? Seguramente fue ella, en realidad no se fijó si habló algo o no, lo único que sabía era que ese día estaría sola, la cita se había arruinado.

Su madre se le acercó y puso su mano en el hombro, ella se movió de manera brusca para liberarse de ese contacto físico, no quería que nadie la tocara, sólo quería a Tate y él no estaba ahí.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba, dos pájaros de un tiro – Chad chocó sus manos como si las estuviera limpiando –Ya vámonos, el único día que tengo para librarme de todos ustedes no lo quiero pasar fingiendo dolor por la desaparición de mi asesino.

- ! Tú¡ – Los ojos de Violet estaban inyectados de ira- ¿cómo pudiste? Eso no era parte del plan – La chica se iba a abalanzar contra él, pero los brazos de su padre la detuvieron.

-No lo hizo solo, no fue el único en pensar en el cuándo gritamos las palabras- Ben trataba en vano de calmarla – Fue por tu bien, está mentalmente perturbado… - La mirada de odio que le lanzó su hija fue tan fuerte que la soltó de golpe.

-Desearía poder irme de acá para siempre, me da asco mirarte, con qué cara me criticas cuando la mujer que te tiraste sigue molestándome a mí y de seguro a mi madre, a Moira y quizás quien más. Deberías irte con ella, y empezar una familia con el bastardo que le clavaste –La cachetada le volteó el rostro.

Corrió sin detenerse por largo tiempo, anduvo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por largo tiempo, sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde ir ¿qué hacer ahora que no estaría con él? Sus pasos la guiaron sin saberlo, pronto estuvo en la playa, la misma que los cobijó en su primera cita fuera de la casa, cuando usó el único día libre para pasarlo con ella, para besarla.

-¡TATE!-Su grito sobresaltó a quienes estaban cerca de la playa -¡TATE!- lo repitió una y otra vez, hasta que su resentida garganta no pudo responder más, cayó arrodillada a la arena y susurró con lo que le quedaba de energías –Me lo prometiste, dijiste que volverías a mí-

Se recostó en la arena y esperó el amanecer, cuando los halos de luz solar comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo cerró los ojos de manera instintiva, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba nuevamente frente a su cadáver, el día había terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

Silencios

Violet dejó de hablar, se refugió en el silencio para poder soportar en algo la pena. Su padre trató en vano de encontrarla, permanecía intangible durante el día, pocas veces en la noche cambiaba a su cuerpo físico. Se sentía delgada, a veces incluso creía que nunca volvería a poder materializarse, en esos momentos se desplazaba al ático y jugaba un poco con Beau, quien siempre la recibía con una sonrisa.

El tiempo, ¿para qué calcularlo? Después de pasada la segunda semana Violet pudo ver que no sólo su padre la traicionó, sino que otros también pensaron en Tate.

Pensaba…eso era lo único que hacía, tenía ganas de que todos pagaran, de hacerlos sufrir, de lastimarlos, pero sabía que no podría, jamás reuniría a la suficiente cantidad de personas para hacerlo, y lo más probable era que la consideraran una amenaza y ella misma terminara un tiempo lejos.

Resentimiento, ira, rencor y sobre todo miedo eran los sentimientos que la acompañaban, un miedo tan grande de no volver a verlo que la hacía empequeñecerse; siempre que se sentía así se acercaba a su familia, su madre parecía sentirla cuando se acercaba a ver como estaba el pequeño Jeffrey, ella siempre miraba en la dirección en que se encontraba, tenía ganas de abrazarla, de llorar con ella, pero la sola idea de encontrarse con su padre en ese momento le daba asco.

Ahí, mientras permanecía invisible para el resto comenzó a escuchar cosas, otras voces que no conocía, otros lamentos, otras marchitas ilusiones que vagaban por la casa igual que ella. Las añoranzas de Moira de su juventud arrebatada, el dolor de Lorraine y sus hijas, quienes aún sentían las llamas en carne viva. Esas cosas la entristecían más, pero de pronto comenzó a ver esos sentimientos de otra manera, estaba con cada emoción y de a poco comenzó a sentirse parte de ellas, compartía las ganas de Moira de vivir su lozanía y la débil esperanza que tenía Lorraine de empezar de nuevo junto a Travis, no todos los pensamientos de los habitantes de la casa de los asesinatos eran lúgubres y eso de a poco la animaba.

Volvió a su forma física y se fue a la cocina, allí encontró a Moira, a quien por primera vez pudo ver en su estado de juventud.

- ¿Vienes por un café? –Moira se contoneó por la cocina – Estuviste en el otro estado mucho tiempo, deberías elegir algo más fuerte – La mujer le apuntó un gabinete antes de salir en donde encontró un poco de vino.

Se sirvió un vaso y saboreó el licor, era suave, del que tomaba su madre en las cenas, pero eso no le importó, sentir que algo ingresaba a su cuerpo la hizo sentir bien, sintió pasos a su espalda, era su padre

-Al fin te veo, te he estado buscando – levantó su mano para tocarla pero ella se alejó.

-No volveré a hablarte – las palabras de Violet salieron frías y afiladas de su boca.

-Tienes que entender, soy tu padre y quiero lo mejor para ti – Violet lo miró a los ojos de manera tan intensa que lo hizo bajar la mirada.

-Escucha bien, porque es la última vez que te hablaré, o te mantienes alejado de mi o cada vez que te vea te diré lo mismo que le dijiste a Tate, así que es mejor que te vayas a la mierda pronto – La muchacha le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

-No puedes hablarme así, soy tu padre, debes respetarme – Su padre estaba furioso, lo podía ver en su mirada.

Alertada por Moira llegó su madre, quien trató de calmar la situación.

-Ben, déjame hablar con ella, estás muy alterado – Vivien le tomó el hombro con cariño – ve, estaremos bien – La cálida sonrisa de su esposa lo hizo alejarse de ellas, siempre en una actitud de enojo, cuando salió azotó la puerta.

Violet se mantuvo serena sin volver a prestarle atención.

-Me tenías preocupada cariño, muchas veces sentía que entrabas a la habitación, pero cuando miraba no te encontraba – Su madre se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo lamento, necesitaba pensar, alejarme un poco de todo, no quería preocuparte, pero no vi otro modo – Violet bajó la mirada, de pronto recordó la ausencia de Tate.

-Has estado tan sola Vi, eso no es bueno – La chica la interrumpió.

-Pero mamá, la única persona que la que quiero estar ha desaparecido, y todo gracias a ese…- Esta vez fue su madre quien la interrumpió.

-Entiendo que estés enojada, yo también lo estoy, pero sigue siendo tu padre – la voz de Vivien, que siempre suena como un arrullo, se puso más seria. – ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema mejor?

-La verdad, ya me cansé de hablar, es mejor que me vaya a descansar, tal vez mañana –La rubia le besó la frente a su mamá y se fue a su dormitorio.

Llegaba la mitad de noviembre y aún no volvían, al menos no regresaba a quien esperaba. El tiempo avanzaba y con él las temperaturas iban descendiendo. A pesar de que el invierno no llegaba aún, el frío se hacía sentir de manera intensa, la chica miraba por la ventana y sorprendida vio como comenzaba a nevar, de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No pensé que a una chica tan ruda como tú le gustara la nieve – La voz de Tate inundó el lugar.

Estaba ahí, en medio de la habitación, observándola con una sonrisa. De inmediato corrió a sus brazos, pero cuando lo fue a abrazar descubrió con horror que lo había atravesado: el chico había desaparecido de nuevo.

Locura, había perdido la cabeza sin duda, lo había visto, lo había escuchado, incluso llegó a sentir su perfume, pero nadie estaba ahí con ella. Bajó al patio y miró al cielo, sentir la fría nieve la haría volver en sí, o al menos eso esperaba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de relajarse, de pronto lo vio de nuevo, estaba frente a ella de nuevo.

-Trata de no destruirme esta vez pequeña – Tate se acercó lento hacia ella, parecía flotar – Estoy mucho más débil que la última vez, por el momento no podremos tener contacto físico, pero créeme que el sólo hecho de volver a verte me hace inmensamente feliz.

Había vuelto, bueno, no del todo, en realidad aún estaba volviendo, la chica le hizo una seña para que se fueran al ático.

-¿Sabías que si alguien desea verte puedes volver antes? – Violet lo miraba con atención –Te escuché llamarme.

-Pues te demoraste bastante tiempo en encontrar el camino de vuelta – una lagrima quería caer por su mejilla pero la disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

- Pues al principio el camino se veía bastante claro, pero después desapareció, fue como si se desvaneciera, de no ser porque hace poco lo reencontré aún estaría vagando – Tate acercó su mano a la de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara y se alejara un poco.

-Estuviste lejos tres semanas dos días, no quiero perderte de nuevo.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, porque si pasa, encontraré de nuevo la senda que me traiga de vuelta a ti – Le lanzó un beso lleno de coquetería – admite que no puedes vivir sin mí.

- Como reconocer eso si ya estamos muertos, idiota – sonrió

-Entonces no puedes vivir tu muerte sin tu querido Tate…debes haber gritado bastante fuerte como para escucharte.

-No mucho, pero de seguro mis palabras hicieron eco en esa cabeza hueca que tienes.

Esta vez ambos rieron, las carcajadas llenaron la habitación haciendo que Beau se acercara a ellos con su camión, el cual lanzó hacia su hermano.

-Estoy cansado, pero los miraré jugar – Tate trató de pasarle el juguete a su novia pero sólo consiguió atravesarlo.

-Ven aquí guapo, yo jugaré contigo.

Esa noche el sonido de las ruedas del vehículo acompañaron la larga conversación que ambos chicos mantuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada, incluso después de acostar al muchacho siguieron conversando.

¿Qué pasará ahora que Tate regresó? ¿Violet podrá perdonar algún día a su padre?

* * *

Bien, un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a una gran amiga que ahora está lejos físicamente, pero siempre al lado de mi corazón 3 cuida tu rodilla loca.

Bien, no sé qué le pasó a esta página pero se borraron todas las vistas y visitas de los fics, así que para evitar mi depresión dejen un comentario, ¡es gratis!


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Promesas

A los pocos días ya estaba normal, lo podía sentir, abrazar y por supuesto besar.

- No vuelvas a dejarme sola nunca – Violet se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Sabes que no lo hice a propósito, fueron otros los que lo quisieron. – Tate enredó sus dedos entre su cabellera y depositó un beso – te llevaría conmigo siempre – Con sus dedos levantó el mentón de la muchacha y la besó.

-Tenerte tanto tiempo lejos yo…yo no podría soportarlo de nuevo.

-No volverá a pasar nena, te lo prometo, siempre juntos.

Las promesas de verdad no necesitan otros accesorios para que sean verdaderas, ni dedos ni nada, sólo con la mirada Violet sabía que le decía la verdad. Se acercó y lo besó con ansias, a pesar de haberse puesto al día con todo el amor que no habían podido entregarse, ella seguía sintiendo que nunca tendría suficiente de ese chico. Introdujo su lengua codiciándolo, provocándole un ligero gemido.

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto – su voz sonó más bien como un jadeo que lo último que hizo fue relajarla, de hecho la animó mucho más.

Lo deseaba, con una intensidad que jamás había sentido antes, quería unirse a él, y los besos ya no eran suficientes…quería más, lo quería a él, para siempre.

-Quiero tenerte eternamente, no quiero a nadie más - Nuevamente lo besó, sus lenguas se encontraron en un éxtasis conocido.

-¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio? Porque no creo en esa mierda – La chica no pudo contener una risita.

-Jamás, tampoco me veo con el vestidito tonto y rodeada de gente hipócrita, me refería a otra cosa – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Tampoco creo que tu padre te llevara al altar, ¿ves? Esas cosas traen sólo problemas – Tate posó delicadamente sus labios en los de la chica en un tierno beso.

-Lo sé, no es lo que quería…ya no importa – Violet se abrazó sus rodillas alejándose un poco.

-Hey, pensé que estábamos pasándola bien así. Sabes que no podemos optar a algo muy diferente. Estamos encerrados acá, y nuestras vidas deben adecuarse a ello. – No le gustó lo que escuchó y se notó en su rostro.

-No me gusta que me digan que puedo y no puedo hacer con mi vida-

-No es eso Vi, pero…bueno, llevas muy poco en este estado, yo era igual que tú al principio, pero no quiero que te desilusiones como yo lo he hecho – El chico intentó tomarle la mano pero ella la quitó de manera brusca.

-No me imaginé que tú fueras un conformista, no entre toda esta mierda. –Se comenzó a acercar a la puerta, dejando al chico boquiabierto.

Violet se lanzó sobre su cama, hundiendo su rostro en la suave almohada, estaba molesta y a la vez desilusionada. Sabía que en el fondo Tate tenía razón, y eso le dolía más que el hecho de no poder salir. Suspiró, y se volteó para mirar el techo, no tenía sueño, pero se sentía muy cansada, habían pasado demasiadas cosas que debía procesar. Tate había desaparecido, su padre la había traicionado, se había desvanecido, Tate había regresado pero no podía tocarlo, luego sí, y ahora estaba enojada con él…no, estaba enojada con el escenario, el maldito fondo que había adornado todo: la casa, esa infraestructura que los había atrapado a todos, que los mantenía ahí, que le ordenaba dónde estar y cuando salir. Comenzó a sentir el pecho apretado, de pronto las paredes se hacían cada vez más pequeñas apretándola. Se refugió en un rincón y ahí comenzó a llorar, sentía las mejillas húmedas y los sollozos hacían que le costara respirar. De pronto sintió como una mano la tomaba y la acurrucaba, no quiso abrir los ojos pues la sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba ese abrazo era lo único que necesitaba, poco a poco subió su mirada y entonces lo supo, se encontraba mirando a su padre.

Estaba en el sótano y ahí estaba infantata, el ominoso ser alumbrado por un halo de luz blanquecina que hacía que su piel se viera más marmolada de lo normal. Las sombras que proyectaba eran horrorosas, formas grotescas se plasmaban a su alrededor haciendo un macabro baile. Estaba cada vez más cerca, ella desvió la mirada, pues el verlo le provocaba notorios escalofríos, cuando sintió su hedionda respiración en el cuello pronunció unas palabras guturales que apenas tenían sentido: sé cómo liberarte. Con la última palabra le mordió la oreja arrancándosela de cuajo, con el dolor despertó de golpe. Estaba en su habitación, era mediodía y Ben Harmon estaba sentado en su escritorio.

-Violet, al fin despiertas, llevas durmiendo cuatro días-

No lo podía creer, ¿cuatro días? ¿Estaba soñando? Todo resultaba muy confuso. De manera instintiva se tocó la oreja, seguía allí, pero le dolía demasiado.

-Hablaste dormida pequeña, como cuando eras una niña – Su padre trataba infructuosamente de entablar una conversación, ella lo miró con desprecio y salió de la habitación.

Estaba desorientada, no sabía si buscar a Tate para disculparse o tratar de encontrar respuestas en el subsuelo de la casa, una picazón en la oreja le advirtió que no bajara sola, por lo que decidió ir a buscar al muchacho, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando lo vio bajando, le brindó una sonrisa, pero él sólo pasó de largo, comenzó a seguirlo y ambos llegaron al sótano. Ahí estaba él, de nuevo, esta vez la intermitente luz alumbrara.

-Te dije que la traería – La voz de Tate sonó indiferente – Ahora cumple lo que prometiste.

Infantata abrió la boca en una mueca descomunal, y de su interior comenzó a salir una luz verdosa que se metió dentro del muchacho, cuando el proceso terminó Tate se alejó, dejando notoriamente agotado al otro ser, quien solamente dijo en un siseo

-Ahora podrás salir de la casa – Luego la mirada se fijó en ella –Tu por otra parte, estarás conmigo para siempre.

Se lanzó sobre ella y de pronto sintió su lengua recorriéndole el rostro, en vano trataba de apartarlo pero la sobrehumana fuerza con la que contaba la aprisionaba, cuando ingresó en su boca una arcada la hizo sacudirse de forma violenta, sintió como si cayera al vacío y despertó.

Estaba en su cama, a su lado estaba Tate quien la miraba dormir.

-¿sigues molesta? – Los ojos del muchacho parecían los de un niño atormentado.

-No contigo – Violet estaba confundida, no sabía si estaba despierta o creía estar despierta dentro de un sueño.

-¿estás bien? Te veo algo desorientara – Tate le tomó una mano y le besó los nudillos.

-Tuve unos sueños muy extraños, de esos que te dejan pensando a pesar de haber vuelto a la realidad –

-Cuéntamelos, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte en algo- y luego de estás palabras Violet contó ambos sueños – Deberías haber notado que eran sueños en el momento que Infantata te habló, eso no emite sonidos.

-Pero cuando vino Leah, él te ayudó a asustarla – Estaba totalmente confundida.

-Eso actúa así siempre – Tate sonó tajante.

-Me intriga de todas formas, pienso que de alguna forma hay algo de verdad en estos sueños-

-¿Piensas que te cambiaría por salir de esta casa? Nena, donde tu estés es donde quiero estar, sin ti no tendría sentido salir de este manicomio – El muchacho sonaba sincero.

-De todas maneras me gustaría ir a investigar ¿me acompañas? – Tate asintió y ambos comenzaron su descenso al sótano.

Estaba vacío, no había rastros de la abominación, sin embargo se sentían observados ¿Hayden tal vez? De pronto todo fue claro, Violet sabía que tenía que hacer, para hablar con alguien que no habla debía desvanecerse, y llegar a ese punto en donde puede sentir las emociones del otro, tal vez así se podría comunicar con él. Sus ojos buscaron los de Tate, y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer frente a él.

¿Podrá Violet encontrar las respuestas que tanto anhela? ¿Infantata será capaz de rechazar su naturaleza grotesca para entablar una conversación?

* * *

¿Lector vergonzozo? Mande un pm, así nadie más verá sus comentarios :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Respuestas

Violet comenzó a recorrer la habitación en busca del ente, a pesar de agudizar sus ojos no lograba dar con él. Comenzó a acercarse a las oscuras esquinas hasta que sintió una leve tensión en su cuello, era la mirada penetrante de alguien; supo de inmediato que se trataba de eso.

-Hola – La vocecita de la chica apenas pareció sonar.

Y captó su atención, el plan iba bien, pero ¿qué hacer ahora? La cosa la miraba y se acercaba cada vez más a ella, quería escapar, retroceder, dejar de mirar esa espantosa cara, esa aberración blanquecina que la hacía sentir como a una niña pequeña. Estaban frente a frente, no había escapatoria ¿Cómo reaccionaría si huyera?

-Ho…la – La ominosa voz resonó en su mente, sin embargo no movió ningún músculo para hacerlo.

-Soñé contigo – Violet se repetía a si misma que fuera valiente, que no dejara de mirarlo

-No…e..so…fue…algo…que…yo…cree…-

-Puedes crear sueños en otros, ¿qué más eres capaz de hacer?

-Sé…co…sas…de…la..casa…

-¿Me las contarías?

-No…pue…do…si….lo…ha…go…ya…no…

-¿qué pasaría?

-Ya…no…ten…dría…la…fami…lia…que…ten…go

-¿Nos marcharíamos?

-Si

Violet quiso hacer otra pregunta, pero de pronto se sintió muy débil y volvió a materializarse en frente del muchacho

-Si habla, pude hablar con él…si habla- Se desvaneció en los brazos de Tate.

Violet no soñó nada esta vez, cuando despertó los ojos del muchacho la miraban con preocupación.

-Lo que sea que hayas hecho, no lo volverás a hacer- sonaba tajante en su decisión.

-Lo que hice me está acercando a la libertad de todos en esta casa-

-No lo entiendes, eso te hace daño, acércate al espejo y mírate Vi – La chica se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose al principio, pero luego con el brazo de muchacho pudo caminar un poco más segura, lo que vio en el reflejo la paralizó.

¿Quién era esa mujer que le devolvía la mirada? Estaba de un tono grisáceo, y se veía totalmente demacrada.

-Ves, me duele verte así ¿no lo entiendes? Ya te perdí una vez por culpa de esas pastillas de mierda, no dejaré que te lastimes de este modo de nuevo.

-Pero…al fin estaba obteniendo respuestas.

-Yo iré a hablar con él, pero primero descansa.

Tate la recostó gentilmente en la cama y se recostó a su lado, abrazándola hasta que nuevamente se durmió.

Al otro día estaba mucho mejor, su recuperación se notaba. Despertó antes que el chico por lo que decidió aventurarse de nuevo al sótano, sentía que si iba Tate a hablar con Infantata no lograría el efecto que ella estaba consiguiendo, y ahora que finalmente las cosas podían tomar sentido no correría ningún riesgo.

Llegó rápido, con ansias de poder lograr una comunicación nueva, y también con algo de miedo aunque esta vez no era por él, sino porque sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando la confianza de Tate.

Se desvaneció, y ahí estaba él, mirándola con interés

-No…pen…sé…que…vol…ve…rías.

-Aún no terminamos de conversar.

-No….quiero….hablar….más…de….la….casa

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?- La pregunta lo desconcertó, se notaba confuso, de seguro nunca le habían preguntado algo así.

-Me…gus...ta…tu…mamá

- A mí me gustaría salir de acá

-No…se…puede…

-Yo creo que sí, y que tú sabes como

-Te…puedes…ir…por…un…tiempo…con…alguien…pero….siem …pre….vuel…ves

-¿Cómo? – Violet empezó a sentirse débil, justo como el otro día, y nuevamente se materializó. Subió a rastras la escalera hasta su habitación y volvió a recostarse con su novio.

Se obligó a descansar, para así al otro día volver a conversar con Infantata, a pesar de estar ansiosa de contarle sus descubrimientos a Tate prefirió guardar silencio, hasta tener algo más concreto.

Cuando despertó nuevamente Tate estaba de pie frente a ella.

-Te traje algo de comer, tal vez eso te ayude…cielos Violet, luces incluso peor que ayer.

Violet comió en silencio, cuando terminó se sentía rendida, como si la simple acción de masticar le resultara un gran esfuerzo, si seguía así no podría continuar su plan.

Estaba soñando cuando apareció, estaba nuevamente frente a ella, la figura de un ominoso blanco la miraba intensamente.

-Si sigues buscándome terminarás desapareciendo de verdad…lo que quieres saber se lo diré al chico, no vuelvas.

Despertó de golpe, con su brusco movimiento despertó Tate, quien estaba a su lado.

-Fue una pesadilla nena, tranquila.

-Tienes que hablar con él Tate, es la única manera de obtener respuestas.

-Mañana, ahora debo cuidar de ti – Depositó un beso en sus nudillos y acarició su cabello hasta que nuevamente pudo dormirse, esta vez lo único que soñó fue una intensa oscuridad.

Era un nuevo día, despertó sola en la cama pero se sentía tan bien en comparación a los días anteriores que se levantó rápidamente. Bajó a la cocina para desayunar, esperando encontrar a Tate, pero lo único que vio fue un par de tostadas que Moira le ofreció. Se comió una con ella y mientras terminaba la segunda comenzó a buscar al chico. De pronto una corazonada la hizo dirigirse al sótano, ese lugar de la casa que le llamó la atención desde el primer día. Bajó las escaleras y cuando miró el lugar lo encontró vacío. Estaba nerviosa y no podía explicar por qué. Estaba a punto de cambiar de forma cuando Tate cayó a sus pies, tan demacrado como ella los otros días. Tuvo que pedirle a Travis ayuda para lograr subirlo a su habitación. Una vez allí lo arropó e hizo lo mismo que él, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó. El chico tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, antes de dormirse dijo.

-Ya sé cómo podemos alejarnos de esto.

¿Será Infantata un ser de confianza? ¿Funcionará esta vez una nueva manera de salir?

* * *

Dos capis en un día, y ningún review :(


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Grabaciones y resultados

No importaba lo que hiciera, Tate no mejoraba. Trataba de alimentarlo, pero hacer a alguien que duerme tragar algo era realmente un desafío. Lo alimentaba más que nada con leche, y aún así en algunas ocasiones tosía como si fuera a escupir los pulmones. Tenía la esperanza que con los involuntarios movimientos de la tos despertara, pero nada pasaba.

-Al menos sé que no vas a morir, eso ya sucedió – Violet le hablaba para conservar un poco su cordura – Debes volver a mí, dijiste que no nos separarían de nuevo.

La muchacha sentía al chico muy helado, cada noche decidía poner una nueva colcha, pero al parecer eso tampoco funcionaba.

-¿qué fue lo que hiciste conmigo que regresé tan rápido? – Lo abrazó y apegó su cuerpo hacia el del chico, el frío que emanaba le traspasaba la ropa –Para que usar ropa si sigues helado – Con sus delicados dedos desvistió por completo a Tate, acto seguido se despojó de su ropa y nuevamente se acercó.

Sus pezones se erectaron por el frío ¿o por algo más? Comenzó a acariciar al muchacho, primero su mandíbula, pasó delicadamente su mano por la línea de su quijada, luego comenzó a bajar. Pasó sus dedos marcando caminos por su pecho, su abdomen, luego volvió a subir para acariciar su brazo, repasando su hombro hasta llegar a su cabello en dónde se detuvo. Se acercó aún más y se acomodó sobre él. Sus pechos se amoldaron en él y por un momento sintió que ya no estaba tan helado, o tal vez era su cuerpo el que ahora estaba más frío.

Lo besó sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, con los que se ayudaba para acomodar los labios del muchacho en los suyos. Buscó su lengua como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, de manera lenta se encontró con el dulce sabor del muchacho, de pronto el beso cobró otro ritmo, se dio cuenta de que ella no era quien lideraba el baile de sus labios, sino que el chico que ahora había despertado la besaba de vuelva.

-Violet, esto en muchos países se considera una violación – El chico le pellizcó un pezón de manera juguetona.

-No despertabas, la verdad me aburrí de dormir con un insípido chico de los 90, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto- Violet lo besó en el pecho, cerca del corazón

-¿Insípido? Si fuera lo que dices no te tendría desnuda sin siquiera estar consciente, merezco crédito por eso ¿no?- Su sonrisa la hizo suspirar.

Se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y se unieron, cuando lo sintió dentro de ella él dejó escapar un gruñido. Eso era simplemente perfecto, comenzó el movimiento de caderas y pronto ambos estaban sincronizados en un jadeante ritmo de placer. Violet sabía que estaba próxima al espasmo relajante que le traía el orgasmo, por ello no dudó en incrementar el ritmo para conseguirlo. La armonización que tenía con Tate iba más allá del lenguaje, sin decirle nada ambos acabaron juntos, quedando exhaustos.

-Ahora puedes hablar con razón, esto es una violación ¿qué les enseñaban antes en educación sexual?- Violet se tapó con la ropa de cama, de pronto se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en el lugar.

-Lo que me enseñaron claramente lo vio esta noche señorita moderna – Tate le acomodó su pelo detrás de la oreja.- Aunque me gustaría seguir el rumbo que está llevando esta conversación hay algo que me gustaría decirte…sobre lo que me dijo Infantata.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

-Conversamos bastante, y eso es mucho decir, ese tipo habla muy lento, lo malo es que hay cosas que me dijo que me hizo prometer que jamás las repetiría, pero hay una que puedo decirte ahora, y creo que es lo que quieres oír en estos momentos…Me dijo que podíamos desaparecer juntos.

-Eso es obvio, espero me digas algo que no sepa.

-No de esa manera, no como cuando pasas a lo inmaterial, me dijo que si ambos nos decíamos esa frase, la que usamos con Hayden, nos iríamos juntos a ese lugar.

-No suena mal

-Claro que hay un inconveniente, hay que decirlo totalmente sincronizados, si uno lo dice antes que el otro, sólo uno desaparecerá.

-Me parece entonces que debemos ensayar de alguna manera, ahora el problema es que he quedado exhausta con sus conocimientos sexuales. Me apetece dormir un poco antes de nuestro entrenamiento.

-¿Sexual? Guau muchacha, eres más candente de lo que me habías demostrado –El chico le depositó un beso rápido.

-Mañana…mañana haremos ambos entrenamientos si quieres, el sexual y el de sincronizar nuestras voces…de hecho, creo que se pueden complementar bastante bien ambos ejercicios – Violet se acomodó dándole la espalda al chico, quien de inmediato la abrazó. Se durmió sintiendo la rítmica respiración de Tate en su nuca.

Era una mañana gris, el invierno había llegado, ya no quedaba ninguna duda, sin embargo la casa estaba a buena temperatura, de seguro eso era obra de Moira, quien se encargaba de la calefacción. Se levantó y fue al baño por una ducha rápida, la cual se alargó por la gran cantidad de pensamientos que la bombardearon a penas sintió el chorro de agua en su cabeza.

¿Porqué Infantata no había querido hablar con ella? ¿Por qué Tate había quedado tan mal? ambas preguntas fueron las que más eco hicieron en su cabeza, pero como ahora tenía al menos una esperanza de salir de ahí, de estar siempre con Tate.

Volvió a su habitación, mientras estaba vistiéndose sintió que el chico se removía en la cama.

-Levántate, es tiempo del entrenamiento-

-Pensé que el entrenamiento se hacía en la cama – Tate hizo un puchero y trató de agarrar de la muñeca a la chica, quien reaccionó rápidamente para escaparse

-Ya me bañé, eso significa que estoy más alerta que tú, ahora saca ese trasero de mi cama y alístate, tuve una idea en la noche y quiero practicarla.

-Espero que algún sueño erótico te haya inspirado, me iré a bañar para que te prepares- antes de salir de la habitación le brindó una sonrisa.

Violet sonrió también, nunca pensó que tendría una relación seria, y la que tenía en estos momentos la hacía sentir plena en muchos sentidos. Se acercó a su viejo escritorio y prendió el computador, comenzó a revisar entre los programas que tenía instalado hasta llegar al que buscaba, comenzó a cargarlo y de inmediato comenzó a revolver los cajones buscando un micrófono.

Tate entró a la habitación silbando, se notaba de buen humor, su sonrisa iluminaba la gris mañana de invierno. Le gustaba verlo así, tan contento, incluso se veía como un chico normal.

-¿Karaoke? Si tienes algo de Nirvana puede que cante – El chico se acercó a ella y hundió su nariz entre sus cabellos – usamos el mismo shampoo y sólo a ti te huele de maravillas.

-No es para cantar –Obvió el cumplido, aunque la verdad le encantó – Lo que pensé en la noche fue lo siguiente, ¿funcionará grabar nuestras voces? Para hacernos desaparecer, claro.

-Interesante teoría, pero… ¿en quién lo probamos?

La chica no había reparado en eso… ¿quién sería su conejillo de indias? Tenía una lista mental de quien debería desaparecer por un tiempo, todos aquellos que la traicionaron y dijeron el nombre de su novio, pero ¿cuál escoger?

-Te quedaste callada mucho tiempo, mejor escojo yo nuestro voluntario

-¿a quién tienes en mente? – Violet lo miró con curiosidad.

-Chad, no creo que Patrick se interese mucho en que desaparezca ese insulso.

Ambos comenzaron a grabar las palabras usando el programa hasta que Tate interrumpió la sesión

-Supongo que estás pensando en Chad mientras repetimos esto ¿cierto?

-Claro – Violet contestó – ahora tratemos de decirlo al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de sus intentos no lograban decirlo a la vez, tras 15 intentos fallidos a Violet se le ocurrió una idea

-Te grabaré a ti primero, y luego mi voz, las coordinaremos con el programa, creo que recuerdo como hacer eso.

Y esta vez funcionó, sincronizó ambas grabaciones en el programa, guardó el mp3 y lo pasó a su i pad, después le explicó lo que quería hacer a Tate, quien asintió y le deseó suerte.

Violet salió de la habitación en busca de su víctima, quien como siempre estaba haciendo comentarios de cómo la casa había bajado su potencial, le hablaba a Moira, quien se notaba harta de escucharlo.

-Chad, encontré una canción y no recuerdo el artista, ¿me ayudarías? – La inocente sonrisa de la chica convencería a cualquiera.

Chad se colocó los audífonos y la muchacha le dio play a la grabación, lo último que pudo ver fue los ojos de horror del tipo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando. Los audífonos quedaron suspendidos en el aire por unos segundos y luego cayeron.

-Eres una chica malvada Vi – Moira lucía su lozana piel juvenil – Me agrada eso, no te preocupes, no he visto nada – antes de salir le lanzó una mirada, le guiñó el ojo pícara y salió.

Regresó con Tate sonriente

-Funcionó, es tiempo de probarlo en nosotros.

¿Podrán Tate y Violet desaparecer juntos? ¿la grabación será la solución?

* * *

Un nuevo capítulo, creo que todo terminará en el próximo, así que atent s a lo que viene ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk.

* * *

Hasta la eternidad

Tate la abrazó con tanta pasión que por un momento hasta le costó respirar.

-Hagámoslo ahora – El chico la miró con ardiente deseo

-No sé si te refieres a la grabación o a otra cosa – Violet estaba feliz, sentía que al fin podría tomar en sus manos su vida, o muerte en este caso.

Tate le lanzó una mirada que la devoró, la desnudó y la dejó sin aliento. Le impresionaba que hiciera eso sólo con sus ojos.

-Me refería a las grabaciones, pero no es muy caballeroso dejar a una dama con las ganas- El chico se le lanzó como un felino sobre su presa y pronto sus ropas estuvieron en el suelo.

Se encontraba jadeante delante del chico, desnuda y dispuesta. Sentía la tibieza de la humedad entre sus piernas y lo deseaba entre ellas, pero él se dedicó un tiempo para mirarla.

-Amo tu cuerpo Violet, eres preciosa – Tomó uno de sus brazos y besó una de las antiguas cicatrices de tiempos pasados- Nunca vuelvas a lastimarte- siguió depositando besos mientras la acercaba a la cama, marcando un camino que lo llevó directo a sus pechos.

Ella jadeó, y con ese sencillo sonido sintió una sonrisa en Tate, quien continuó lamiendo y succionando sus pezones con vehemencia, turnándose mientras el que quedaba libre de sus labios era aprisionado por sus dedos.

Violet sentía que todas sus terminales nerviosas se concentraban en sus pechos, la delicia no acababa, pero ella estaba a punto cuando el chico se detuvo. Su mirada reflejaba satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho hicieron que ella se sonrojara.

-No te avergüences Vi, nunca lo hagas, aunque verte colorada me pone bastante – El muchacho se acomodó sobre ella y acarició su cabello, la penetró con un gruñido – Te amo Violet.

Y Tras decir estas palabras comenzaron las embestidas que llevaron a ambos al tan ansiado orgasmo. Terminaron sudorosos, esta vez él se acomodó en su pecho. Cuando ambos recuperaron el ritmo de sus respiraciones volvieron a hablar.

-Me pregunto si cuando estemos en el otro lugar podremos sentirnos así – Tate estaba acurrucado sobre ella como si fuera un niño

-La verdad no lo había pensado – Violet era una novata en el sexo, sólo conocía lo que él le había enseñado, y tras las últimas lecciones que había recibido quería más.

-Deberíamos hacerlo ahora, de todas formas es sólo una semana, será una prueba, veremos si nos gusta o no – El chico le besó la barbilla.

- Tienes razón hagámoslo de una vez.

Violet encendió el computador y comenzó la espera, cargar el sistema operativo, luego el programa, enchufar el micrófono. Cuando todo estuvo listo lo miró a los ojos.

-Me iré afuera, no creo que sea bueno que escuche cuando digas la frase, puede que me vaya antes que tú.- El muchacho asintió, antes de salir le enseñó como grabar ambas voces.

Salió unos minutos, pero sintió que fue una eternidad, cuando se abrió la puerta fue él quien quedó afuera y la situación se repitió a la inversa.

-Esto va bien, como la ley del Kybalión- se acercó al micrófono y dijo las palabras, luego escuchó su grabación – Sueno tan fría.

Se fue a buscar al chico y terminó de sincronizar ambas voces, en menos de cinco minutos estaba todo hecho, lo único que quedaba era escuchar su grabación.

-La pasaré al i-pad, no quiero que alguien más sepa lo que estamos haciendo – La muchacha pasó el archivo al dispositivo y luego apagó el computador - ¿dónde quieres hacerlo?

-Últimamente la cama ha sido un lugar muy agradable – Tate le lanzó una sonrisa llena de complicidad que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Ambos se recostaron, se miraron a los ojos y colocaron un audífono en sus oídos.

-¿Estás listo?- Lo dijo sin apartar la vista de sus hermosos ojos..

-Listo –

Play, lo último que sintió fue cuando apretó el botón y ambas voces diciendo a coro "vete de aquí". La diferencia fue que esta vez no sintió angustia alguna, se sentía serena y en paz.

La oscuridad de nuevo la llenó, no podía ver nada, era como estar dentro de un gran recipiente de flan, era como flotar en el aire y nadar bajo el agua, era raro y a la vez muy familiar. Sintió que algo la llamaba, y de pronto recordó al chico, se sintió avergonzada de no haberlo hecho antes, pero era la segunda vez que recibía esas odiosas palabras y aún no se acostumbraba al cambio de realidades.

Seguía sin ver nada, hasta que de pronto una tenue lucecilla blanca se le acercó ¿sería Tate? Movió la masa de su ser hacia ella y cuando ambos se tocaron lo supo de inmediato, era él.

¿cómo describir lo que sintió? Fue lo más maravilloso que ha sentido jamás, fue estar dentro de él, de fusionarse de una manera inimaginable, estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, con sus miedos, amores y trastornos, y lo sintió en los propios. Viendo su amor por él, sus sentimientos por él, escarbando en las fantasías que tenía con él. Sonrió, y sintió que él también lo hacía, sentía la plenitud que tenía por estar de esa manera con ella, y sintió cómo le agradecía eso, mostrándole imágenes de sus recuerdos con ella, cuando la vio por primera vez, la rosa negra que le regaló, cuando fueron juntos en la única cita que han tenido, también le mostró el porqué de sus acciones, por qué quería retribuir el amor de madre que le había proporcionado Nora cuando su madre nunca lo hizo, sintió el miedo que tenía el chico al tratar ese tema, pero ella a cambio le mostró cómo en su inocencia trató de defenderlo de los fantasmas que los acecharon, cómo intentó protegerlo cuando pensaba que no sabía que estaba muerto, y sobre todo, cómo finalmente lo había perdonado de todo lo que había ocurrido, era un chico trastornado, eso era verdad, pero de cierto modo ella también lo era, y tras aceptar eso supo que todo estaba en el pasado, ahora sólo quedaba esas sensaciones que traía ese lugar, y la paz de un nuevo comienzo.

FIN

* * *

Ha llegado el fin de una historia que tomó caminos que ni yo esperaba...me disculpo por mi mal uso de la puntuación xD y espero les haya gustado esta historia. En octubre se viene la tercera temporada eaeaeaea.

Gracias por leerme hasta el final mis mudos lectores.


End file.
